hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:His Dark Materials
To start a new topic, use Name of Topic and begin each topic at the bottom of the page so the page descends oldest to newest. Clicking the "Add topic" button above will do this automatically. __TOC__ 06:20, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi there, that would be me! How can I help? --Adam (talk) 21:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :: Oh hi, um well, sorry I'm busy right now. It's late and I have to take the CSTs (California Standardized Testing in case you don't know) tomorrow. It's testing week. So I'll tell you more later, but I'm too busy with homework, schoolwork, and studying to do much for any wiki. I'll talk to you more later, 'kay. Nice to meet you Adam. 06:18, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I forgot what I needed help with. But I think I just wanted to know who's the admin here so I know who to contact. Are there any other administrators? 06:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, there's Scott who "recruited" me but now seems to be occupied elsewhere, and also Toughpigs and Bhadani, both of who haven't contributed at all here this year. Not that I'm exactly an active contributor either ;) I just tend to revert the occasional vandalism - note to self, do more stuff! --Adam (talk) 18:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :The admins on any wiki are listed on the page . — RobertATfm (talk) 18:22, May 12, 2014 (UTC) }} New characters Not sure how to do this because I'm fairly certain it's an admin power, but we should add Malcolm, Alice, and Hannah to the dropdown list of characters on the header of the Wikia. Stelmarias (talk) 14:08, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :Done! - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 07:12, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Links to Other Wikis Should we add the links to both the Spanish and German wikis on the main page? NightSpeakers - My Blogs!! 14:55, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Adding to TSC slideshow Now that we have a cover for The Secret Commonwealth, could we add it to the slideshow on the front (and perhaps remove the La Belle Sauvage picture)? We haven't had new images in a while and may convince visitors to look around the site a bit more.--'LimeInABush' (Talk) 08:53, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I'll look into it. Will need to upload the cover picture first haha. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 13:59, February 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh, I just saw it is uploaded, smh. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:01, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks for updating the mobile main page too - though you may want to crop the picture because it just comes up with a red background! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:39, February 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::I tried, but the mobile main page editor does not work as it should, so that's the best crop I could do. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:51, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, have you tried cropping in a third party editor then uploading the new picture through the mobile main page? That should work... NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:17, February 28, 2019 (UTC) ::The TV series should probably be updated too...maybe to File:Balloon.png or File:Lyra and Pan.png. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:11, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Removal of literacy footer FANDOM have recently said that they won't be updating the footer templates and have issued a statement on the Literature Wiki. Over the next few months, the footer's going to start getting old and some of the wikis on there will become inactive and many communities are going to start removing the footers. We should probably remove it now and replace it, maybe, with an extended Discussions feed (increasing the max number of posts to 6) seeing as adverts are going to push down the sidebar a bit for most users. That being said, our home page is going to still look short. Maybe it's time to do something like the Harry Potter Wiki and add images of the characters with links to their articles or something to make it a little longer. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 07:39, May 11, 2019 (UTC) New cover We should update the slideshow and Template:MainBooks with the new cover or TSC! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 06:20, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :Good point! I've updated both. — [[User:ArgentFir|'ArgentFir']] 08:03, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! Just 1 more I forgot - would it be possible to update the mobile main page? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 15:42, June 7, 2019 (UTC)